Bacharu Sentai Gemaranger
Bacharu Sentai Gemaranger translated as Virtual Squadron Game Ranger, is the 1st entry in Gamepad's Super Sentai OC series. General Information Number: 1 Motifs: Video Games Power Rangers Counterpart: Power Rangers Gamer Guard Next Story As a group of close friends are walking home, they are attacked by a strange monster. They would have died if they hadn't been rescued by a robot scientist named ???. To heal them, he pumped them full of a mysterious energy called Virtual Power that also grants them the ability to fight against the monster that almost ended their lives. Characters Gemarangers * Ryu? (Gema Red) Fighting "The Gamer with Fighting Passion! Gema Red!" Fatality Attack: Rapid Combo Punches * Alex? (Gema Blue) Platformers "The Gamer with Furious Speed! Gema Blue!" Fatality Attack: Jumping Slice Kick * (Gema Yellow) Shooter "The Gamer with Extreme Precision! Gema Yellow!" Fatality Attack: Energy Ball * (Gema Black) Horror "The Gamer with Terrifying Strength! Gema Black!" Fatality Attack: Claws * (Gema Pink) RPG "The Gamer with Mysterious Potential! Gema Pink!" Fatality Attack: Fire Pillar * (Gema Gold) Puzzle "The Gamer with Infinite Knowledge! Gema Gold!" Fatality Attack: Split into Clones, Triple Attack "The battle begins with Earth by our side! Bacharu Sentai...GEMARANGER!" Allies Villains Each of the villains is based on a platform that video games are played on. Their names are based on the word for evil translated into different languages. * (Main Villain) Motif: Arcade Machine * (General) Motif: Video Game Console, Weaponry (Guns, Bombs) * (Female Villain) Motif: PC, Electrical Equipment (Plugs, Chargers) * (Mooks) Motif: Tamagachi * (Movie Main Villain) Motif: Smartphone * (Movie General) Motif: Tablet * (Returns Villain) Motif: VR Headset Monsters (Fugenma) Based on video games, named after Japanese video game developers * ? Motifs: Deer, Poacher Video Game Basis: Cabela's Big Game Hunter Power Rangers monster: Outback * ? Motifs: Pirate, Rat, Pirate Ship Video Game Basis: The Secret of Monkey Island Power Rangers monster: Pirat Name based on keizoku * ? Motifs: Nightguard, Flashlight Video Game Basis: Five Night's at Freddy's Power Rangers monster: Double Shift * ? Motifs: Potted Plant Video Game Basis: Pikmin Power Rangers monster: Plantation * ? Motifs: Explosives, Bobblehead Video Game Basis: Bomberman Power Rangers A-Bomb-ination * ? Motifs: Cooking, Housemaid, Cake Video Game Basis: Cooking Mama * ? Motifs: Mouse, Power Plant, Thunderstorm Video Game Basis: Pokemon * ? Motifs: Toy Robot Video Game Basis: Mega Man * ? Motifs: Lawyer, Eagle Video Game Basis: Ace Attorney Sonic the Hedgehog, Shovel Knight, Banjo-Kazooie, Fallout, Mass Effect, Doom, Overwatch, Half-Life, Portal, Animal Crossing, Ape Escape, Castlevania, Kirby, Mother, Ninja Gaiden, Pikmin Arsenal Transformation Devices/Sidearms * (Gamer Guard Morpher) Digital Change! Muli-Use Devices Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Hit Boxers (Red Fists) * Button Masher (Blue Hammer) * Know-Scope(Yellow Blaster) * Black Sword * Aggrod (Pink Wand) * Gold Staff * Crossbow (Team Weapon) * (Red Ranger Power Up Form) Communication Devices Vehicles Mecha Each Mecha is based on a classic arcade game. * Red: Gorilla (Donkey Kong) * Blue: Frog (Frogger) * Yellow: Taxi (Crazy Taxi) * Black: Centipede (Centipede) * Pink: Stallion (Oregon Trail) * Gold: Behemoth (Pac-Man) * Green: Dragon (Dragon's Lair) * Purple: Starship (Space Invaders) * Navy Blue: Knight (Dragon Quest) * White: Magical Girl (Japanese Shoot 'Em Ups) Gema Machines * GemaGorilla * Gema? * GemaTaxi * GemaMukade * GemaKirin * GemaRyu * GemaUchusen * Dai GemaKnight * GemaGirl Gattai * Virtual Gattai GemaOh (Arcade X Megazord) * ? Henkei AtariDaiOh(Brain Buster Megazord) * ? Henkei ? (Code Collosus Megazord) Modes * Virtual Gattai Dragon GemaOh (Dragon Formation) * Virtual Gattai Uchu GemaOh (Starship Formation) * Virtual Gattai Sprakling GemaOh (Movie Form) Combinations * Cho Virtual Gattai AtariGema Dai-Oh(Delta Download Megazord) * Final Virtual Gattai GemaUniverse-Oh(Arcade Ultrazord) Episodes The episodes in this Sentai season are called "Levels".